DUO
by Kary-chan
Summary: [Que dijeron? esto ya no de actualizo? pues nanay... 1 DE MAYO... ACTUALIZADO]¿que pasaria si toda la historia de Chobits les ocurriera a los chicos gundams?... si asi son los persocons de monos yo quiero uno! XD
1. Scene 1

PROYECTO **D**.**U**.**O**: **D**os son mejor que **U**no, **O** no?.

Scene 1: Duo despierta 

Se podría decir que hasta hacia dos semanas mi vida era total, y absolutamente normal... es decir trabajaba en vacaciones y por las tardes en la granja de mi padre, y después me concentraba en estudiar para pasar el examen de ingreso a la universidad.

Mi meta era entrar a la universidad "Gundam" (n/a: no, si les digo que yo como "original del año" me llevo el premio xD... notaron el sarcasmo?) la mejor de todo el país, pues estudiar ahí significaría un futuro mejor, y sobre todo el independizarme de mis padres. Todo hubiera salido genial de no ser por que...

-Fui rechazado...- dijo en voz alta un joven de cabello castaño que ahora lucia alborotado, sus ojos azul-cobalto se posaron frente a la vaca que tenia enfrente y a la cual le estaba dando de comer –fui rechazado...- volvió a repetir como si se lo dijese a la vaca y esta le fuera a responder un "uuuuuy que maaaaaaal, suerte para la próxima". Así duro unos momentos hasta que le puso la hoja de rechazo en la boca a la vaca. –cométela- le ordeno mientras salía.

No podía perder todo un año trabajando en la granja hasta que volviera a presentar el examen... solo tenia una solución.. si en verdad quería entrar a esa universidad... si en verdad quería un futuro mejor el tenia que...

-irse... tu loco hijo dice que se va!- grito su madre, una mujer delgada y de cabellos negros y los mismos ojos que aquel joven a un hombre robusto de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-De todas formas se iba a ir...-

-Si.. pero a estudiar.. ahora se va a ir de vago.. de seguro a andar con quien sabe quienes...-

El hombre se dirigió al muchacho, le coloco ambas manos sobre los hombros y le sonrió – mas te vale que entres a esa universidad el año que entra Heero...- y esa fue la despedida de su padre... la despedida de su madre la pudo seguir escuchando aun cuando ya había avanzado buen trecho del camino.

-Tengo suficiente para la renta de un mes.. para pagar las clases de preparación...- hacia cuentas mentales el joven mientras seguía recargado en la ventanilla viendo como el paisaje agreste cambiaba al de la ciudad.

Al llegar fue notorio que el era un chico de campo, pues todo le parecía demasiado ruidoso y apretujado de gente... buen ejemplo era el metro pues para dirigirse a cualquier lugar el metro era lo mejor, mas al salir de ahí pudo notar que todo mundo...

-Me torteó, todo mundo me torteó... menos mal que no me robaron..- dijo orgulloso de el mismo por haber ocultado el dinero en el zapato.

Al ir caminando pudo notar algo en las diferentes personas que caminaban por ahí... varias de ellas tenían una especie de orejas muy raras.

-Deben de ser los persocons...- murmuro... mas se detuvo frente a un gran escaparate con algunos maniquíes exhibidos en ella, había tanto hombres como mujeres. –Bueno.. no debo de negar que son monos... – dijo antes de volver a caminar. –Pero yo por nada dejo mi laptop- era cierto que en esa época la moda era llevar una persocon que era algo parecido a una mega computadora (con forma humana), pero el nunca abandonaría a su fiel y confiable laptop... después de todo... tener una persocon solo era pura vanidad de que podías costear una.

Llego hasta la dirección donde se suponía se encontraba la casa de huéspedes donde viviría por ese año. Fue a la entrada donde se encontró con una joven de cabello largo negro y ojos azul oscuro.

La chica se le quedo mirando a Heero como si este tuviese monitos en la cara, Heero hasta estuvo tentado de voltear hacia atrás para ver si no era a otra persona a quien esa joven miraba.

-Debes ser Heero Yuy ¿verdad?- pregunto la chica mientras dejaba de barrer las afueras de esa entrada.

-Si... pero..- aquella chica ni siquiera le dejo preguntar que como era que sabia su nombre; aunque claro... ella solo esperaba a alguien ese día, a su nuevo huésped.. o sea el.. no había demasiado misterio en el asunto a fin de cuentas.

-Bienvenido a mi casa de huéspedes.... si me sigues te mostrare tu habitación- le indico tomándolo del antebrazo y conduciéndolo, pasaron la entrada para entrar a una especie de apartamentos, subieron las escaleras al primer piso y cuando doblaron hacia la derecha deteniéndose frente al numero 7.

-Este será tu habitación... aquí tienes tus llaves... – dijo sonriendo y saliendo.

Heero miro a su alrededor.. una habitación totalmente vacía esperando ser llenado con sus cosas (que ya iban a en camino) y lo mejor era que... era totalmente suya.

-Al fin paz.. nada de mugidos.. ni gritos...- dijo sentándose en el suelo puesto que aun ni una silla tenia... apenas creía que iba a tener paz cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Al abrir se topo con un chico alto (muy alto a decir verdad) con el cabello castaño perfectamente peinado. El chico extendió su mano y en la palma de esta apareció un pequeño de no mas 30 centímetros de altura, de cabello negro tan bien peinado como el de su dueño y unos ojos negros que lo miraban con cuidado... sus brazos los tenia cruzados.

-vamos Wu-Wu.. haz lo que te pedí..- lo animo el joven empujándolo con cuidado en su espaldita con la otra mano, el cual aun seguía parado frente a su puerta... Heero tuvo ganas de cerrar la puerta.. aunque eso seria algo demasiado descortés.

-¿A quien le dices Wu-Wu!!?- contesto el pequeño mordiéndole el dedo al chico.

-auch.. lo siento.. quería que te diera la bienvenida.. pero es algo... desobediente U- se disculpo el chico al fijarse como los miraba Heero –soy Traize... tu vecino...- le tendió la mano libre.

-Eso.. ¿es un persocon?- pregunto señalando al pequeño que seguía con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Sí... es un persocon móvil... y aunque lo veas así de chiquito es muy eficiente... tiene entrada a Internet.. contesta mis llamadas...checa mi e-mail...-

-Eso lo puedes hacer con una laptop....- dijo Heero sin verse emocionado por todas las herramientas que le decía Traize. –y además... no tienes que pelearte por que tiene ese genio...-

-Bueno.. yo lo programe para que se defendiera solo... así todo mundo pensaría dos veces antes de robárselo...-

-no veo por que tanta emoción de tener un persocon..-

-Bueno.. un persocon se ve mas humano que una simple computadora... además Wufei-chan puede entrar a jugar en línea -

-Sumándole el carácter que se carga... me quedo con la laptop...-

-� tu también estuvieras enojado si supieras como quería que te recibiera!!- protesto Wufei.

-Y verdad que lo vas a hacer Wu-chan?- pregunto con voz dulce Traize mientras se acercaba al pequeño al rostro.

Wufei solo suspiro mientras sacaba unos pompones, nunca se podía resistir a la cara de borrego degollado de su dueño, arrojo algo de confeti a la cara de Heero. -¡Bienvenido! ¡Bienvenido!!... ¡!que tu estancia sea feliz!!- recito sin muchas ganas y moviendo los pompones como una experta porrista.

-¿a que es una monada? - pregunto Traize encantado de ver bailar a Wufei.

-hey...- contesto sin muchas ganas Heero.

-Bueno... si quieres ayuda o necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, vivo en el numero 6- se despidió Traize mientras Wufei se sentaba en su hombro.

Si se le quitaba el hecho de que tenia un vecino algo raro (traducción para raro en el diccionario de Heero: muy entusiasta), y que aun no tenia muchas cosas en su nueva casa todo aquello estaba bien... bueno... ahora extrañaba la compañía de alguien... hasta extrañaba a Clarabella (n/a: que les digo de lo original xD?) la vaca que lo escuchaba y parecía que lo entendía. Eso le estaba metiendo el gusanito de tener un persocon... pero esas cosas eran costosas... aunque si se comprara uno móvil como el de Traize tal vez seria menos caro.

Siguió pensando en sus posibilidades de comprar una persocon mientras caminaba de regreso a la casa de huéspedes después de comprar su cena, hasta en el supermercado había persocons como cajeras, o sea que hacían de todo... fue en ese trayecto a casa cuando vio a una chica tirada entre la basura, su primer pensamiento fue que había sido un asalto o algo parecido.. así que corrió a ver si podía dar auxilio a la chica.

Fue cuando se acerco aun mas cuando pudo percibir que debajo de la cabellera castaña había dos orejas que se le hacían demasiado familiares... era un persocon.. y un persocon masculino, no femenino como creyó a primera vista, estaba envuelto en una especie de vendas por todo el cuerpo.

Miro a todos lados ¿quién botaría a una persocon?... y sobre todo a uno tan mono... y el tan decidido que era... pues... decidió que no podía dejarlo tirado así como así... Vaya que batallo para llevarlo a casa... no sabia que aquellas cosas fueran tan pesadas...

Ya en su departamento noto que su primer idea no había sido tan acertada... ¿el que haría con un persocon?...

Bueno lo principal era saber si lo habían tirado por que no servia... aunque para saber eso primero lo tenia que prender... probo en todas partes... nariz.. oreja.. párpados.. boca... cuello... pecho (léase las tetillas xD)... pies.. manos... dedos de ambos... hasta en el ombligo!! Pero no daba con el interruptor de encendido. Fue cuando su mirada se poso por debajo de la cintura...

-tiene que ser una broma..- se dijo mientras pasaba saliva... ¿cómo diablos el interruptor iba a estar ahí?... se acerco con cuidado tomándolo entre sus brazos... para ser una maquina lucia muy real... y al tacto también... su piel podía ser confundida con la de un humano... su cabellera era tan sedosa y larga como hermosa... si fuera alguien de verdad sin duda seria alguien muy hermoso..

-Bueno... aquí vamos...- y cerrando los ojos y acercándose mas al cuerpo del chico coloco su mano en la entrepierna. Al hacer esto sintió como si una fuerza ajena jalara el cuerpo del chico... este se paro mientras otra extraña fuerza lo hacia flotar por unos segundos en el aire.. su pelo se movía como si una ráfaga de aire fluyera en la habitación mientras las vendas que lo cubrían cedían dejando el cuerpo desnudo por completo, y abrió los ojos.. unos ojos de un violeta hermoso.

-¿Duo...?- pregunto extrañado el chico acabado de despertar mirando todo a habitación hasta dar con Heero quien aun seguía algo anonadado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. –DUO!!!- dijo mientras se abalanzaba a el, sonriéndole.

-¿en que diablos me metí...?- pregunto Heero sin que el chico de larga cabellera lo dejara de abrazar. – eh... ¿no puedes decir otra cosa?- pregunto como quien se dirige a un niño pequeño.

-¿Duo?- repitió con el mismo tono de voz y mirándolo con ternura con sus ojos violáceos.

-Muy bien... parece ser que sí recogí a un persocon dañado... bueno era lógico considerando que lo encontré en la basura...-

El chico de ojos amatista miro a Heero con tristeza, cosa que el ojiazul noto –no te preocupes... no te tirare... sea como sea.. ya eres mío- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

-¡¡¡Duo!!!- contesto con entusiasmo el chico volviéndose a abrazar a Heero. Fue cuando este noto que el de ojos violetas aun seguía desnudo.

-¿Dónde habré puesto la caja de la ropa?- dijo abriendo todas las cajas que acababan de llegar justo antes de la cena y no encontrando la ropa por ningún lado.

El chico de cabellos largos imito en cada gesto a Heero sacando de una de las casas una revista de unas conejitas muy conocidas. -¿Duo?- abrió la revista mirándola e imitando ahora una de las poses demasiado sugerentes de la dichosa revista.

Para cuando Heero se fijo se llevo un shock -¿qué.. que haces?- pregunto mas rojo que un tomate maduro.

-Deja de hacer eso!- le ordeno Heero mientras le coloco lo único que encontró una toalla, se la amarro alrededor de la cintura, para que después el chico volviera a imitar la pose de la revista.

-Que dejes de hacer eso!- le volvió a ordenar Heero obteniendo el mismo resultado que antes. Como si no hubiera un momento mejor alguien toco a la puerta justo en ese instante.

-¿Duo?- pregunto contento sin abandonar la pose.

-¡¿Quién?!- pregunto Heero no era el momento para recibir visitas.

-Heero, soy Traize... voy a bañarme a los baños públicos... quieres venir?- dijo, Heero escucho que la puerta se abría.

-"Demonios.. deje la puerta abierta"- pensó para su horros mientras veía como escondía a aquel persocon y es que.. ¿cómo diablos le explicaba a Traize que tenia un persocon semidesnudo en su apartamento?, sin ver donde ocultarlo se coloco enfrente de el , de enfrente rezaba por que lograra taparlo a la vista de Traize.

-¿Vienes?- pregunto el chico, Wufei estaba sentado en su hombro.

-eh.. sí, sí.. ya voy...- contesto Heero, quería que Traize se fuera lo mas pronto posible.

-Bueno.. te espero en mi casa..- dijo Traize algo extrañado por como actuaba Heero, salió del departamento.

Heero se echo en el suelo dejando la ridícula pose que tenia para lograr tapar al persocon –cielos...- pero justo se estaba relajando cuando Traize volvió a entrar y el tuvo que adoptar aquella posición rápidamente de nuevo.

-Tienes toalla?- pregunto Traize –si no tienes cosas para el baño te presto las mias.-

-Sí... si tengo toalla..- dijo echando una mano hacia atrás tanteando el terreno hasta tocar la dichosa toalla, la levantó para que Traize la mirase.

-Bueno...-

Heero puso una sonrisa falsa de tranquilidad –adelantate.. yo te alcanzo...-

Traize no muy convecido de que Heero se sintiera bien salo de la recamara.

-Dios.. esto es un dolor de cabeza- dijo ahora si desparramándose por completo en el suelo.

-¿Duo?- pregunto el chico de ojos amatista posándose sobre Heero para verlo directo a la cara, su largo cabello cayo sobre sus hombros y cara.

Heero le volvio a sonreir y volvio a buscar algo de ropa, le puso una de sus camisas –mi ropa no es de tu talla.. asi que por mientras tendras que conformarte con esto- le explico mientras le ponia la camisa.

-Duo!!- exclama asintiendo con la cabeza para después lanzársele a sus brazos.

-Ahora le tengo que decir a Traize que no ire...- dijo volviendo a pensar en que Traize lo había invitado ya ni recordaba adonde. Cuando volvio de excusarse del departamento de Traize encontro de nueva cuenta a su nuevo (n/a: y mono!!!) persocon mirando aquellas revistas e imitando cuanta pose veia impresas en ellas.

-QUE NO HAGAS ESO!!!- grito enojado y demasiado rojo, de por si las poses en aquellas revistas eran sugerentes, ahora teniendo a alguien en vivo y a todo color que las haga...

-DUO!!!- exclamo contento de ver que Heero ya había regresado.

-Solo eso sabes decir?- le volvio a preguntar.

-Duo!- contesto en afirmación.

Heero sonrio y acaricio la cabecita del chico –creo que necesitas nombre.- dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla en accion de pensar.

El chico de cabellos largos hizo lo mismo.

-Pero no se me ocurre nada....- dijo con tono de desilusión.

-Duo..- contesto imitando el tono de voz.

El chico se quedo mirando... –pues... te pondre Duo- dijo sonriendo ante su grandiosa y genial idea (n/a: �o�U.. ok... olvídenlo.. Heero se lleva el premio a la originalidad XD).

-DUO!!!- al parecer a Duo ese nombre si le gustaba, se avento a sus brazos con demasiada fuerza que lo hizo caer.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-

Notas de la autora:

-se escucha el sonidito de lo grillos pues los lectores no saben que decir después de leer esto- o.o no me culpen... si alguien tiene la culpa es... ella!!! –los reflectores se posan sobre Kana - ella me dio la idea xD... jajajajajajaja... si Kana... tu... ¿recuerdas?

-.-.- flashback.-.-.-.-.-.

Un dia en que Kana estaba de visita en casa de tía Kary.... -quiero un persocon...- dice Kary recordando que acababa de ver Chobits.

-siii!!!- la consecuenta Kana - Y uno que se parezca a Duo!!!.... -Kana se le queda viendo recelosa a Kary –noooo mejor nooo, por que después te la pasarias encendiendo y apagándolo xD-

-XD jajajaja... o.o... quiero un persocon de Duoooo!!!!- viendo que la idea no estaba tan mal.

.-.-.- final de flashback.-.-.-.-

¿Ven? Asi que.. cúlpenla a ella xD....

Pues esto vendría siendo... no se.. ¿un crossover?... de Chobits pero con mis niños Gundam xD.... aclaro que obvio que por razones algo evidentes no voy a seguir los capitulos del anime paso a paso... es decir.. simplemente no se podria U.... asi que... ojala les guste este nuevo proyecto.

Por cierto.. aviso por este fic que "Durmiendo con el enemigo" se encuentra en "hiatus" por el momento hasta quien sabe cuando. El desaparecido media aproximadamente 19 paginas... vestia demasiados chistes baratos y fue visto a mediados de los ultimos de agosto del año 2004... si usted ha visto la inspiración de este fic o incluso un trozo del capitulo 4 favor llamar a la autora del mismo al 01-800-amo-a-duo.

DEJEN REVIEWS SI NO... SI NO... o.o.... pos algo pasara si no le dan clic a la ventanita del review XD

Matta ne!!!


	2. Scene 2

PROYECTO **D**.**U**.**O**

Scene 2: _Duo sale de casa_

Que rico se estaba ahí dormido en las mantas, con la brisa que se colaba por la ventana golpeando gentilmente su rostro, si no hubiera sido por el sol que le dio en plena cara, él hubiera dormido por otro buen rato mas... ni modo, como el sol por ahora era su despertador debía de hacerle caso.. aunque.. cinco minutos más no le harían daño a absolutamente a nadie.

Por lo que se dio la vuelta a la izquierda, si... su camita era lo mejor, y ese osito de peluche que ahora abraza era tan suavecito.. esperen un milisegundo.. ¿osito de peluche?... el no tenia osito de peluche.. abrió los ojos encontrándose con un par de ojos amatista que lo veían, mientras el dueño de estos le sonreía.

Le tomo unos segundos soltarlo y alejarse de el... ¡había un chico o chica en su cama! (es que medio dormido no distinguió si era chico o chica... pero el pelo largo le indicaba algo) se pego hasta la pared con la palabra "sorpresa" escrita en cada parte de su cara... hasta que digamos la luz de la conciencia le llego y la modorra desapareció... el había encontrado a ese persocon ayer, y por lo tanto ahora era suyo.

-pero aun así me asusto.. no estoy acostumbrado a tener un persocon.. y menos que éste amanezca en mi cama...- pensó en voz alta, mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho para comprobar que su corazón latía menos rápido.

El chico de ojos amatista se había quedado ahí, sentado en el futón, mirándolo con una carita inocente... con la camisa de Heero haciéndole ver mas pequeño debido a que le quedaba grande al chico... y bueno, digamos que aunque el persocon bautizado la noche anterior con el nombre de Duo se veía inocente, su dueño quien desde antes que naciera sus papás le habían puesto Heero, no tenia pensamientos nada inocentes viéndolo de aquella manera.

-¿Duo?- pregunto el chico de pelo largo, Heero comprendió que le preguntaba si pasaba algo.

-No... nada, todo esta bien, digo... es hora de empezar el día ¿vale?- trato de sonreír ya recuperado del susto inicial de haber despertado pensando que había dormido con alguien.. y quien sabe... podía haber sido el mejor sexo de su vida ¿y no recordarlo? No.. no señor, eso si que seria peor que pesadilla en la calle Elmo.

Lo mejor era desayunar, el problema es que no había comprado muchos víveres.. y tampoco sabia si los persocons comían, por lo que puso dos platos y encima de estos una rebanada de pan tostado, y vaso con jugo de naranja al lado... bueno si... sabia que no era un desayuno muy adecuado pero mañana trataría de desayunar algo mas... substancioso, pensaba mientras observaba a Duo quien lo miraba atento y sin quitar su sonrisa.. un persocon servia para entrar a Internet.. revisar mail.. entrar a sitios web... después miro a su fiel laptop que descansaba en un mueble cercano a donde ponía el futón.. seguía pensando que una laptop era menos problema...

-Tendré que comprar víveres después- sonrió resignado a que solo comería eso por desayuno, tomo un plátano y lo pelo como si nada y se lo llevo a la boca para darle un buen mordisco, sin darse cuenta de que Duo hacia EXACTAMENTE lo mismo con el plátano.. excepto tal vez.. que el no había mordido el plátano, si no que lo había mantenido en su boca esperando a imitar el próximo movimiento de Heero. –aaaah...- fue lo único que dijo Heero antes de sentir que algo tibio escurría por su nariz, y al llevarse la mano a ella se encontró con que estaba sangrando...

-¿Duo?- pregunto Duo interesado por lo que estaba pasando, y acercando su rostro a milímetros del rostro de Heero.

-Nooo, noo aléjate...- le pidió de favor.. y no era por que le tuviera miedo.. no.. si no por que digamos que su cuerpo de adolescente ya tenia las hormonas demasiado alborotadas como cualquier adolescente al despertar... y sumándole las estimulaciones que sin querer Duo le había dado... pues... digamos que no lo soportaria demasiado.

-Buueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenoooooos díaaaaaaaaaaaas!- saludo una voz mientras se escuchaba también que abrían la puerta, del otro lado apareció Traize con su persocon móvil Wufei cargado en su hombro.

-La puerta estaba abierta y nos hemos invitado solitos... - aclaro Wufei mirando tan fijamente la escena delante de el como lo hacia su dueño.

-Aaaah.. es que.. e.. e...- trataba de aclarar Heero todo rojo señalando a Duo quien miraba atento a los recien llegados.

-Huuuuuuuuuuuuy Heero... mira que traerte a una chica para estrenar tu habitación la primera noche.. que pillín...- dijo con una sonrisa algo rara Traize.

-Yo mas bien lo llamaría precoz..-añado Wufei.

-Claro que no!.. estas equivocado..- alcanzo a defenderse Heero.

-¿cómo que me equivoco?- pregunto Traize sin quitar la sonrisa de "uuy eres todo un don Juan, Heero"

-Fi.. fíjate bien!- dijo tomando a Duo por los hombros y poniéndolo delante de el y de Traize. –es un persocon.. y además masculino...-

-Bueno.. tu sexualidad yo no la discu...- pero fue callado por un megasuper golpe en su cabeza por parte de Heero.

-No pase de esa forma la noche con el..- murmuro apretando los dientes ya olvidando cualquier vergüenza.

-Ay.. ay.. si yo no te juzgaría por ello...- contesto Traize sobando su cabeza adolorida.

-idiota...- murmuro Heero, mientras Traize se quitaba los zapatos y entraba a su cuarto para analizar mejor al persocon, se agacho quedando arrodillado frente a Duo, quien se había vuelto a colocar sentado junto a la mesita que había puesto Heero para desayunar.

-bueno.. al menos es un persocon lindo.. ¿verdad?.. esto era lo que me escondías ayer, ¿cierto Heero?-

-¿AH?- ¿qué se había dado cuenta?... rayos.. no era tan buen actor como lo pensaba,... ni tan poco era bueno escondiendo cosas por lo visto..

-ja.. si a súper Traize nada se le escapa.. sabia que ayer me escondías algo...-

-eh.. si..- dijo Heero mirando una mancha en la pared que se había vuelto muy interesante.

-Pero no había necesidad de esconderlo...-

-Si bueno es que...- "no tenia ni idea de que hacer con el... y no creí que tu ayuda fuera muy importante" noo, no podía decir eso.. la educación ante todo.

-¿Y como se llama?- pregunto Traize pero antes de que Heero contestara lo hizo Duo por el.

-Duo!- dijo contento.

-Hey Heero.. no tratara de insinuarnos algo- dijo Traize sonriendo de una manera digamos no muy santa... ni tampoco muy normal...

**¡PAM!**

Después de todo la laptop si había servido para algo mas que cosas cibernéticas.. como por ejemplo.. sirvió como buen objeto golpeador para personas pervertidas... (n/a: aunque eso fue el burro hablando de orejas XD)

-Hey.. pero no me habías dicho que preferías tu laptop a un persocon..- recordó Traize, mientras se sobaba el megaultra chichón de su cabeza... y observaba la laptop que había resistido bien el golpe cuando se estrello contra su linda cabeza.

-Si.. pero es que...- y Heero comenzó a relatarle como era que había encontrado a Duo.

-Vaya.. eso se llama ser un tío con suerte...- murmuro Traize acariciando la cabeza de Duo como si un pequeño niño se tratase –mira que encontrarte así como si nada a un persocon como él...-

-¿eso le llamas suerte..?- murmuro Heero.

-Si. Además es taaaaaaaaaan lindooooooo- dijo Traize mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Duo.

**¡PUM! **

Una patada de parte de Heero le indico que lo soltara... es decir.. no es que estuviera celoso.. no.. es que el NO y absolutamente NO prestaba o compartía sus cosas... solo eso.

-¿Qué te parece si vemos como esta su S.O.? pregunto Traize tratando de hacer que Heero dejara de verlo tan feo. (n/a: Sistema Operativo)

-Mmmm, vale..- le contesto Heero, de inmediato Traize abrió una de las lindas orejitas a los costados de la cabeza de Duo, que al parecer no estaban simplemente de adorno, sacando un par de conectores (n/a: como los que nosotros conectamos a los dvd´s.. gracias n.nU)

Pero al conectar las salidas de audio y video a la televisión apareció el siguiente mensaje

_C/ no date_

-Que raro..- murmuro Traize mirando a Duo.

-Ni que lo digas...- le dio la razón Wufei.

-Eh?...-

-Si no tiene S.O... ¿como se mueve?...-

-Debe tener algún tipo de archivo soporte ¿no?- pregunto Heero –solo habría que comprarle otro S.O.. y ya..- por lo que no veía caso hacer mucho escándalo.. escándalo el que haría cuando pagara por el dichosito software...

-mmmm.. pero aun así... deberíamos checar de que compañía viene– dijo acercándose a Duo para checar en su cuello, nada.. en su pecho... ahí a Heero le apareció cierta vena palpitante en la sien... pero nada... acostó a Duo y justo iba a ver ahí cuando...

**¡POM!**

Heero le había pegado con el grueso libro titulado "ahora que te diste cuenta que eres un 'loser': consejos para pasar los exámenes de admisión" que por no decir nada constaba de 1500 paginitas...

-Vale.. vale.. que me ayude Wufei...- dijo resignado Traize a que ese día le saldrían tres chichones en su cabeza.

-Bueno... pero solo por que estoy igual de curioso que ustedes..- confirmo Wufei moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo y cruzando sus bracitos.

Traize lo subió al hombro de Duo, conectando los cables de Wufei a Duo, mientras el chibi Wu-wu sacaba una pantallita para que los demás observaran los datos que seguramente obtendría, y así, Wufei comenzó la inspección, un sonidito como el que suena cuando la PC esta trabajando comenzó a salir de Wufei.

Mas pronto el sonido se detuvo... Wufei actuó como actuaría alguien que fue alcanzado por una corriente eléctrica.. y después... nada...

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WUFEIIIIIIIII, HABLAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TORITOOOOOO!.. DIGO WUFEICITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- hacia su drama Traize al ver a su adorado y querido persocon como una muñequita que ya no servia, mientras sostenía su cybercuerpo en sus manos.

-Eh...- Heero tenia unas ganas grandísimas de preguntar ¿qué paso?.. pero era obvio.. o Wufei y Duo habían sido incompatibles o... bueno.. solo era obvio para Heero la primera opción.

-Parece.. ser.. que..- Traize hacia esfuerzos sobre Traizianos para no llorar... –tu persocon es muy potente... toma..- y garabateo en una notita una dirección. –Él sabrá decirte que S.O tiene tu persocon.. pero ahora.. déjame sufrir mi dolooooooooooor!.-

Heero salió mas por que quería dejar de escuchar los lloriqueos de Traize que por saber que tipo de persocon era Duo, le puso un overol viejo que encontró pues así no se le caería el pantalón y salieron en busca de la casa que Traize había indicado en ese papel.

-aaaaghh ¿pero yo por que rayos me estoy metiendo en tanto lio por un persocon?- se pregunto alborotándose el cabello desesperado sin dejar de caminar al lado de Duo.

El cual hizo lo mismo que Heero... caminaron unas pocas cuadras cuando el mapa de Traize "por dios que feo dibuja..." les indico que estaban llegando a la dirección de aquel sujeto.

-"El te dirá todo lo que quieras saber sobre tu persocon... Quatre Winner sabe mucho de estas cosas"- recordó Heero que le había dicho Traize justo cuando salían de su cuarto

Se fijo a su derecha donde estaba el numero de la puerta y el apellido de la familia a la cual permanecía. –wow.. se ve que tiene dinero- no pudo evitar comentar al ver la gran casa.

Toco el timbre y el intercomunicador se activo contestándole. -¿es usted el joven Yuy?- pregunto una voz femenina.

-Eh... sí..- ¿que todos sabían quien era? Pensó Heero recordando que también la casera le había llamado la primera vez que lo vio por su nombre.

Al momento de dar la respuesta afirmativa las puertas se abrieron, indicándole a Heero con esto que entrara, claro esta que Duo aun seguía caminando junto a él.

Aun algo dudoso de entrar siendo que nadie le dijo que lo hiciera lo hizo, camino el corto tramo de jardín y abrió la puerta de entrada a la casa.

-Disculpe por entrar sin... - pero lo que iba a decir se le olvido cuando vio ante el por lo menos a cinco chicas todas rubias vestidas muy al estilo Mounlan Rouge..."no... no sangres... no justo en este momento" se auto controló apretándose la nariz... ¿por que ese día la hormona le había amanecido taan alborotada?

-Sangrando por la nariz al ver a mis persocons... ¿eh?- le preguntó una voz tranquila, a mirar vio bajando por las escaleras a un chico un poco pequeño, rubio y de ojos color aqua, vestido con un uniforme negro de instituto. –Heero Yuy... -

Tercera persona que sabia su nombre sin el siquiera decírselo... –sí... soy yo.- le contesto aunque aquello no había sido una pregunta. –tu eres Quatre Winner, ¿cierto?-

-Si, ese soy yo... ¿por qué.. me imaginabas diferente?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Bueno.. la verdad si...- Heero se había imaginado a un señor de esos que se sientan en una silla y se salen de los lados.. nunca espero encontrarse con alguien de casi su misma edad. –Traize.. Traize me dijo que viniera por que tu quizás sabrías el modelo de S.O que usa mi persocon.- dijo tomando la mano de Duo para que saliera de detrás de su espalda donde se había quedado.

-Si.. Traize me llamo antes y me contó.. pero mejor pasemos a mi estudio..- le indico caminando hacia allá. –por favor.. atiendan a nuestro invitado- les indico a las persocons Quatre.

Las persocons obedecieron, lanzándose hacia Heero para hacerlo sentir cómodo y en casa ,y quitándole los zapatos para ponerle las pantuflas, pero por el peso de las cinco persocons Heero cayo al suelo.

-De.. déjenme... yo puedo hace eso solo!- les gritaba Heero, pero las chicas no lo soltaban... ¿cuándo el destino había dicho: hoy será el día en que excitemos a Heero Yuy hasta que no puedas mas?

-Te esperare en el estudio... no le hagas nada a mis persocons..- y luego suspiro –y silo haces no las ensucies..-

-¿!Q..QUE!- dijo todo rojo Heero por las palabras de Quatre.

Mas había una personita de ojitos amatista que veía toda la escena... y se lanzo como aquellas chicas lo hacían, sobre Heero. –Duo!-

–tu no hagas eso, tonto!- le grito Heero poniéndose extrañamente más rojo que antes.

Quatre volvió a mirar a Heero cuando grito, clavando su mirada en Duo –ese es el persocon del que me hablo Traize, ¿verdad?-

-Eh.. si.. es el- le contesto Heero feliz de que todo el montonerio de persocons lo hubieran soltado.. bueno casi todos.. Duo seguía encima suyo.

-mmm.- murmuro Quatre caminando hacia Duo quien ahora si se había bajado de Heero, pero como Heero aun seguía sentado en el suelo, Duo también siguió sentado, Quatre le miro interesado a los ojos.

-Duo..?- pregunto el chico de cabello largo... aparentemente se le hacia raro que alguien se le quedara viendo tan profundamente

. -¿cómo se mueve sin un S.O?- dijo finalmente Quatre.

Quatre los había llevado a todos a su estudio, donde había conectado en serie a sus cinco persocons con Duo, pero todas habían sufrido el mismo destino que el pequeño Wufei... se habían aparentemente sobrecargado con la información que contenía Duo.

-Huh...- con que a Quatre no se le fuera ocurrir pasarle la factura de las persocons.. fue lo único que pensó Heero.

Pero Quatre se había llevado una mano a la barbilla en acción de pensar –parece que no fueron suficiente...- comento desconectándolo de las demás persocons metiendo los cables de nuevo a la orejita de Duo.

-Pero si eran cinco persocons.. ¿y aun así no fueron suficientes?- bueno... tenia que admitirlo Heero, ahora si estaba realmente curioso.

-Tal vez yo pueda hacerlo.. déjame intentarlo..- hablo otra voz. Heero observo a un joven alto de cabello castaño peinado de lado y parte cayendo sobre su ojo, vestido con un pantalón negro un tanto ajustado y una camisa blanca holgada.

-Pero... Trowa- le contesto Quatre, parecía no muy convencido.

-Mucho gusto, soy Heero Yuy- saludo Heero al recién llegado, bueno... a estas alturas del partido todos sabemos que "los modales son primero".

-Gusto en conocerlo joven Yuy- saludo con una inclinación la persona que Quatre había llamado con anterioridad Trowa. –yo soy Trowa..-

-¿Eres el hermano mayor de Quatre?-

-No- dijo con una sonrisa –soy un persocon diseñado por el-

Heero se sorprendió sobre manera, aquel chico no tenia ni la mas mínima pinta de ser un persocon. Quatre se acerco a ellos y de nuevo Trowa le insistió –Quatre.. yo puedo hacerlo-

-Pero...- Quatre vio a las persocons que ya lo habían intentado tiradas en el suelo.

-Tu quieres develar el secreto que esconde ¿verdad?- le pregunto acercándose a el y agachándose un poco pues era mas alto que el mismo Heero y por supuesto que era mas alto que Quatre.

-Si...- contesto Quatre, la verdad no hubiera querido contestar.. pero sabia que Trowa no dejaría de insistirle.. ambos se conocían bien.

Trowa no necesito de mas, se dirigió al sillón donde habían dejado sentado a Duo, y saco sus propios cables conectándolos a Duo. –mucho gusto..- le dijo antes de prepararse para analizar los datos del chico.

-¿Duo?- el de ojos amatistas cada vez estaba mas extrañado. (n/a: . que levante la mano el que ya quiere que Duo diga algo mas que.. su nombre xD)

Los mismos sonidos que antes habían salido de Wufei salieron ahora de Trowa, Quatre observaba algo intranquilo, y Heero observaba muy interesado, se había fijado en algo que con Wufei a lo mejor no había notado, los ojos de Trowa ahora se mostraban como idos.

Después de unos cuantos segundos de revisar la cara de Trowa mostraba que le estaba costando trabajo hacer lo que había hecho... y de pronto cerro los ojos como si se hubiera desmayado.

-Trowa, ya es suficiente!- corrió a ayudarlo Quatre.

Trowa pareció salir del trance pues sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad –mis datos.. se dañaron..- le dijo a Quatre un poco triste.

-¿Que datos?- pregunto Quatre acariciando la mejilla de Trowa.

-Tocar el violín y los de la contabilidad-

Quatre suspiro aliviado... –pero tu personalidad.. esta bien?-

-Si-

Heero creyó que seria muy desconsiderado si el no se preocupara por su persocon.. por que no estaba preocupado.. no.. para nada..

-Duo! Tu estas bien!- le pregunto abrazándolo.

-¿Duo?- le contesto.

-El esta bien...- le dijo Trowa –a el no le paso nada.. puedes estar tranquilo.-

-Si yo estaba tranquilo...- contesto Heero. –pero me alegro que estés bien.- agrego diciéndoselo a Duo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Duo!- al parecer Duo estaba feliz de que Heero estuviera feliz (n/a: que loko xD)

-A lo mejor el nunca ha tenido S.O- se aventuro a conjeturar Heero.

-No... – le dijo de repente Trowa – la verdad.. no puedo ser exacto y decirte si tu persocon tiene o no un S.O... al parecer tiene un tipo de protección...-

-¿protección?- pregunto Heero cuando Trowa les había traído unas bebidas.

-a lo mejor...- dijo Quatre algo dudoso. –a lo mejor tu persocon es un M.S-

-Un M.S?-

-Si... los M.S son solo una leyenda.. pero dado el caso de tu persocon..-

-¿Qué es un M.S?- pregunto Heero no pudiéndose aguantar la pregunta un segundo mas.

-Un M.S, en pocas palabras.. es un persocon que se mueve por voluntad propia..-

-Entonces Trowa es un M.S, también... ¿no? Es decir... el quiso revisar a Duo solo..-

Quatre negó con la cabeza... –Trowa hizo eso por que así esta programada su personalidad.. el sabia lo que yo quería.. y simplemente actuó como mejor le pareció..-

-Una inteligencia artificial quieres decir?-

-Así es... el aprende por un programa que tiene... pero los M.S se mueven sin necesidad de esto...-

-Por cierto... ¿el esta bien?... sus datos se dañaron..-

-Esta bien... guardamos copias de todos los archivos de vez en cuando por seguridad.. solo es cuestión de volverlos a recargar.- le tranquilizo Quatre, pero volvio a mirar a Duo –pondre un mensaje en una comunidad.. a ver si alguien sabe mas de él.-

-Bueno.. te agradezco todo lo que has hecho...-dijo Heero levantándose del sillon, caminaron hasta la entrada.

-Dame tu mail para mandarte un mensaje en cuanto sepa algo mas..- dijo Quatre.

-Por ahora no tengo cuenta de mail- (n/a: todas hagamos como que Heero no es un megaobsecionado con el Internet y creamos eso plis) –pero te puedo dar mi teléfono..-

-Daselo a Trowa...-

Trowa de nuevo puso los ojos como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa pero de inmediato dijo –por favor... diga el numero,..-

Eh... 618C-17R88C44-

Quatre se fijo en algo muy curioso cuando Heero dio el numero, pues Duo puso la misma expresión que Trowa había puesto al ingresar el teléfono en su memoria.

-Heero... pídele al chico que repita el teléfono- le ordeno.

-Eh?-

-Tu solo hazlo...-

-Duo.. ¿cual es mi teléfono?- le pregunto frunciendo el ceño, un poco dudoso de que Duo le fuera a contestar algo mas que "Duo".

-618C-17R88C44- le contesto Duo.

-Vaya.. es la primera vez que dice otra cosa aparte de su nombre...-

-Al parecer su sistema de aprendizaje no esta dañado... si le enseñas a hablar tal vez lo haga..-

-Si.. gracias..-le contesto saliendo de la casa.

-Heero..- lo llamo una vez que el estuvo afuera y Quatre se acerco a la puerta, le indico con la mano que se acerca un poco mas –por mucho que sea lindo... aunque empiece a hablar.. haga lo que haga.. no te enamores de el... tu serás el que termine sufriendo...- le dijo y después cerro la puerta.

-¡O..oye!- le dijo Heero tratando de obtener una explicación de Quatre. –cielos.. claro que no me enamorare de el... se que es una maquina– se decía a si mismo, de pronto lo observo caminando a su lado, Duo noto que lo miraba y también lo miro y le sonrió. –pero si... es lindo..-

Al llegar al departamento la casera estaba frente a la puerta.

-Ah, joven Heero, le traje esto.. Traize me dijo que tenia un persocon... y pensé que tal vez esta ropa le serviría.- le dijo tendiéndole una bolsa. –y veo que hice bien en traerla... se ve que la ropa que trae le queda grande..-

-Gr.. gracias.. pero no debió molestarse..- contesto Heero.

-No es molestia.. esa ropa perteneció a un pariente mío.. y pues.. el ya no esta.. y yo no la necesito.. hasta luego joven Heero... joven persocon..- y se retiro.

-Insisto.. una laptop es menos problema...- suspiro Heero acariciando la cabeza de Duo, el chico sonrió y lo abrazo. "si... pero una laptop no te puede abrazar como el lo hace.. ¿verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-..-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de la autora: A creo que tres meses me digno a actualizar este fic.. jejeje...

Pues... batalle y a la vez no batalle para adaptar este capitulo.. algunas cosas vinieron fácilmente XD.

Es hora de contestar los reviews! nOn.

**Maryluzmty** jejejeje.. pues esta versión de Chobits es la versión para chicas jajajaja... que bueno que te hayas reído amiga.

**AngelicYuy** pues si... Traize y Heero estan bien OOC (fuera de personaje) pero.. eso lo hace divertido jejeje.

**Aru-chan** me pegare a los capitulos tanto como pueda... claro metiendole mi cosecha si no, no tendría chiste jeje.

**zerOoneoz** jejeje, yo solo he visto la serie, y es a los capitulos que me apegare, lo bueno es que son pocos y como quien dice tengo la trama resuelta.

**Karin Nekoi** ay manita.. como que no entendiste.. Kana solo me dio el gusanillo de la idea.. esto lo escribo yo solita... es que Kana ya tiene mucha presion con el cole y sus otros fics publicados y los que tiene guardados.. ¿para que darle mas lata a la pobre n.nU?

**Crystal Ketchum** Jajajajaaja ¿enserio te pareció extraño? (si me lo dice la escritora que hace "Pokewing"... entonces si debe estar extraño xD) jaja, no ya enserio, que bueno que lo leiste y gracias por el rr. 3X4... mmm.. tu diras n.

**Kana Yuy** si sobrina querida! Seguire con esto mientras tenga: tiempo, neuronas, imaginación, ganas y sobre todo chetos y cocacola XD.

**Eri** Si fue él... NO ES CIERTO ;.; eso me obliga a decirlo mi hermano, pero yo le puse así a la vaquita... lo siento.. aquí Heero sera un pervertido de primera.. jejeje

**ShioZang** yo? Loca?... ooooooooooooh voces en mi cabeza! –kary sale corriendo–

**jakitoyuiishida **gracias a ti por dejar review y leer mi fic!

**JotaruHibariYui** jejeje.. andas un pelin perdida con eso de la doble personalidad.. pero no te preocupes.. casi al final de este fic conoceras la verdad.

**Nahome** ;.: no me acuerdo de usted ninia.. pero yo tener memoria de teflón...

**Carmín** gracias mi linda hadita-musa n.n, el solo pensar que mis locuras te pondran una sonrisa en el rostro es motivo suficiente para querer seguir escribiendo. Mami.. gracias por ser mi mamiii.

**Yuki Asakura** la verdad es muy buena serie la de Chobits.. algunas cositas dejan que desear.. pero en si es buena como todo lo de CLAMP

**DUO V.P.V **y como buena fan me dejara review en este fic y en los que le gusten ne?.. y como buena fan me dira que significan las siglas de su nick!

**nat-chan07** –forma un laguito de baba por que se pone a babear junto a Nat-chan- ejem.. si Duo un persocon.. pero te corrijo... es: DUO ES MI PERSOCON

**nekochan** quien haya leido mis fics me conoce muy bien... jejeje.. que transparente soy XD.. o.o uuy me veo mis venitas ..

**Kawaii-Galatea** si ninia.. para prenderlos le aprietan su cosita, su pilin, su pajarito, el pizarrin, el aquellito.. su miembro, su hombria.. su pene pues XD. Y si.. es YAOI

**Kilia** lo que todas queremos... mas y mas YAOII

**Kotome Yubake Maxwell** Si... Duo es y sera siempre lo mas hermoso que el universo anime haya concebido y conocido... DUOOOOOOOOO MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MUAJAJAJAJAJA

Ejem acabe.. fiu... dejen reviews. Por favor... los contestare si me dejan muchios n.nU.

Matta ne!


End file.
